


Etched into my bones

by chaoticdean



Series: Suptober 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Darkest Roads Verse, Dean Winchester is a big softie, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Soft Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean
Summary: Suptober 2020, Day 4: branded.Against all the odds, Dean is the one who suggests it.He claims it’s just a mean to an end, but Cas knows better. After all, he’s the one who gets to witness the man behind the hard shell he shows to the world every single day, and he’s grown to love the soft side of Dean Winchester.———For those of you who followed my ficDarkest Roads, this is 100% Darkest Road's Dean and Cas :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Etched into my bones

Against all the odds, Dean is the one who suggests it.

He claims it’s just a mean to an end, but Cas knows better. After all, he’s the one who gets to witness the man behind the hard shell he shows to the world every single day, and he’s grown to love the soft side of Dean Winchester even more than he loves himself sometimes.

For someone who claims not to be a chick flick kind of guy, Dean sure as hell knows how to play his romantic cards right (not that Cas has any complaint whatsoever, by the way).

It’s not so much grand gestures but rather precious little details, in the way Dean always make sure there’s coffee ready for him in the morning, or texts him a picture of something he’d came across because he thought Cas might like it while he’s away on a hunt with Sam.

It’s in every single one of his moves when they make love, making sure that Cas knows how much he’s loved.

It’s in the way his hands move over his skin, tracing lines of fire over the knots of Castiel’s muscle.

It’s inside the tremors of his voice when he breathes Castiel’s name before coming.

It’s in the way his tongue curls around the edges of the “I love you”s he allows himself to say, when it’s dark and silent and safe inside their bed.

It’s in the way he proposes to Cas, bringing him back to the spot they kissed the first time, getting down on one knee in the room where they first shared a bed.

It’s in the vows he shares when they get married, in the way he tells Cas that “good things do happen, and you’re my good thing.”

And it’s in the way he books an appointment with in a tattoo artist in Lebanon on a rainy Tuesday afternoon, pretending it’s just because he “hates having to take his wedding ring off whenever they have to go undercover for cases”.

It’s in the way he doesn’t blink one single time through the pain, keeping his eyes firmly locked with Cas’ baby blues and returning the favor when the once-upon-an-angel gets his turn.

It’s in the way his eyes twinkles with pride and love when they get back to the bunker and proudly show their new tattoo to Sam, Jack and, Eileen.

Cas is not really surprised by the idea, let alone by the prospect of being branded for the rest of his now-human life.

After all, it all started with a brand.

It all started in Hell, with a hand firmly imprinted on Dean’s shoulder, yanking him from perdition.

Somehow it seems pretty fit and on point to enter this new chapter of their married life with each other’s initials tattooed on their ring finger.

Branded for life, until death do them part.

**Author's Note:**

> _  
> **rebloggable on[Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/631085823903858688/etched-into-my-bones)**  
>  _


End file.
